Mad World
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take... when people run in circles, it's a very very... mad world." Amanda thought that things couldn't get any crazier after her old wounds were ripped open on Tv. When she blows off steam, what's the fallout? (Set after the flashback part of chapter 4 of It's Not Always Fun Off Screen)
1. Chapter 1

_**Monday, 1/25/16, 12:45am at Ono nightclub…**_

 _Lovin Every Minute Of It by Loverboy blared from the loudspeakers, Amanda climbing up on a table after a few drinks and started dancing to it._

" _Alright, get down from there before you break your neck!" Finn says, pulling Amanda off of the table and hanging onto her. "Where are Dean and Roman?" He asks._

" _Over there…" Amanda says, motioning to where Dean and Roman were and Finn hearing the two yelling at each other. "Yeah, they've been squabbling a lot as of late so instead of dealing with it back at the hotel during the afterparty… I snuck over here." She says, absentmindedly readjusting the long net sleeves sleeves of her fuschia leopard print mini dress._

 _She almost didn't look recognisable to Finn so he assumed that Amanda had borrowed the dress from Sasha, considering that Amanda was smaller than Sasha and the material didn't fit her frame properly… seeing some questioning stares from co-workers as well as fans, Finn thought quickly and pulled his leather jacket off, putting it on Amanda and taking her outside._

" _Hey, why did you take me out of there? I was having fun." Amanda says after Finn put her in the passenger seat of the Altima and looked at her eyes, which were glazed slightly._

" _How much did you drink, lass?" Finn asks._

" _Just… two glasses of wine. I feel weird." Amanda says, Finn knowing what it was._

 _He helped buckle Amanda up, closed the door and ran to the driver's side, getting in and slamming the door, buckling up and immediately taking Amanda to the nearest ER, ignoring the shouting from Dean and Roman as they ran towards them and after the car._

" _Balor, get back here with our Shield sister!" Dean yelled in his drunken and enraged state, him and Roman stopping._

" _Let's just get to the car, do you remember the address of his place?" Roman says as they headed to the rented Chevy Equinox._

" _I think Becky told me it once but now I can't remember… hell, I don't even remember when we started drinking tonight." Dean says, Roman hailing a cab and the two getting in the back._

 _Little did they know that this wasn't what they assumed it was…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda's eyes felt heavy as she tried to open them, her arms and legs not cooperating so well either… but when she did open her eyes, she found the borrowed dress nearby and folded up and herself wearing a Balor Club shirt as Finn walked upstairs into the room.

It was blurry but she pieced her memory together… the fighting between Dean and Roman that drove her to go partying, the drinking, Finn showing up and taking her outside and to the nearest hospital when he realised something was wrong.

"They're gonna be pissed… I feel damn stupid." Amanda says, Finn pulling her into his arms and the two hugging.

"It's not your fault someone drugged you, Mandy. Don't beat yourself up over it." Finn says, his right hand rubbing up and down her back.

It was when both had let go that the front door was kicked open downstairs and they heard Becky, Dean and Roman.

"Aw, fuck." Amanda muttered.

"Guys, don't do anything to him!" Becky says, Dean and Roman not listening… before all three heard a low humming sound but weren't sure where it was originating from.

"Something ain't right with how she was acting last night, Becky!" Dean says.

"And what are you implying, that he drugged Mandy?! He wouldn't do that!" Becky says angrily, Roman looking outside and his eyes narrowing at to him what looked like a strange box.

"Roman, what the hell do you see?" Dean asks, following Roman outside.

The doors to it opened… and Dean and Roman looked at each other before turning back to the man with hair that was a mix of blonde and grey.

"Hello…" Roman says.

"Oh damn… last time I was here, this was completely different." The man says.

"And when was that?" Dean asks, a bit confused.

"1974… what year is it now?" The man says.

"2016. And we were trying to find our friend. Who are you?" Dean says.

"The Doctor… and is your friend a tiny and clearly angry brunette in an oversized shirt and pants?" The Doctor says, Dean and Roman turning and seeing Amanda with her arms crossed and yoga pants on under the shirt.

"Did one of you two lose your phones or your damn minds?!" Amanda asks, pointing to the door that was barely on its hinges.

The Doctor looked closer at her, sensing some familiarity… and immediately, he recognised her eyes.

"The little girl in the snow with a skinned up knee…" The Doctor says, startling Amanda.

"That was about… 19 years ago." Amanda says, her arms resting at her sides.

"Yes… and a man with a bowtie and a long fur coat helped you, remember?" The Doctor says.

"Yes… I never saw him again after that." Amanda says.

"You have now, my dear." The Doctor says.

The two hugged, Amanda still trembling from the effects of the drugs in her drink last night.

"It's been a damn long time… sorry about the shaking, I'm not feeling all that great this morning." Amanda says after they let go and all four walked into the apartment.

"Dean, I just had this fixed up after Sami used his head as a battering ram too!" Finn says after managing to close the door.

"We didn't know where you were taking Mandy!" Dean says.

"So what exactly happened?" The Doctor asks.

"These two started a damn fight at the Royal Rumble after party so I took off to a nightclub to try to enjoy some time away from their bickering." Amanda says, gesturing to Dean and Roman.

"And when I couldn't find her, I damn near lost my mind." Finn says.

"And when she wasn't at the hotel room, we got worried." Roman says, his phone ringing and him answering it. "We found her… no, you don't need to go flying all the way from Davenport, you loon. She's mostly okay." He says, Amanda rolling her eyes as she knew it was Seth.

"Define mostly okay. Something clearly happened." Seth says once he was on speakerphone.

"Mandy was drugged." Dean says, his eyes narrowed at Finn.

"You're out of your damn mind, Ambrose! Accusing me, why would I drug Mandy?!" Finn says, turning angry and Becky and Amanda having to calm him down.

"Seth, don't listen to Dean, he's just being a dickhead because I called him and Roman out on their drunken bickering!" Amanda says.

"Mandy, watch your language! Dean, Roman, try not to drive her mad!" Seth says.

Amanda heard a slight humming sound and saw the Doctor fixing the door with the sonic.

"Thanks for… fixing that." Finn says.

"How the hell…" Roman tries to ask.

"It's a sonic screwdriver." The Doctor says, holding up the tool with it's black on yellow spirals, downwards moving top half and bullet shaped emitter in a red ring at the top.

Amanda saw a text on her phone from Sami.

' _Where are you?!'_

' _At Finn's apartment… Sami, I got drugged last night.'_ Amanda replied.

' _Damn, you too?! Several of us were drugged!'_ Sami replied.

"For fuck's sake!" Amanda says angrily, startling Seth.

"Watch your mouth before I fly over there and wash it out with soap!" Seth says.

"Several of us were drugged, I'll curse like a sailor if I want to!" Amanda says, Finn lightly rubbing her shoulders.

"This normal for them to fight?" The Doctor asks after turning to Roman.

"When we were overseas in November, things went a bit haywire when Seth caught Finn and Mandy in a truth or dare contest where she dared Finn to do body shots off of her." Roman says, the Doctor laughing.

"Yeah… we got a bit too crazy." Amanda says.

"Oh, you youthful ones. You never ceased to amaze me." The Doctor says.

"Even if they won't admit it, there's something that draws them to each other. And… sorry about accusing you of drugging her." Dean says, him and Finn shaking hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Cleaned off after eating breakfast and ready for the day, Amanda headed downstairs and absentmindedly readjusted the sleeves of her Balor Club hoodie before her phone rang and the Doctor saw her bite on her lower lip for a few seconds in nervousness.

"One of your other friends?" The Doctor asks.

"He's also my boss." Amanda says, answering the phone. "Hey, Hunter." She says.

"Mandy, do you remember much of last night?" Hunter asks.

"Not really, it's still fuzzy. How many others are feeling the same?" Amanda says, jumping out of her skin when she heard Alexa screaming some insults and throwing something at Hunter. "Hey, act like a lady and not your shoe size, Bliss!" She says.

"How about you act like a lady and not some oversexed sorority slut?! Drugging all of us!" Alexa yells.

"You crazy bitch! Why would I go and drug myself if I drugged some of the others?" Amanda says.

"Okay now just calm things down!" Hunter says but Alexa wasn't listening.

The yelling escalated to where Amanda and Hunter hung up and Amanda set her phone down before she felt a cup in her hands, looked and saw Finn.

"Every time I hear her, she's always screaming at me." Amanda says, sipping the coffee.

"She and Alexa don't really get along too well." Finn says.

"Disagreements between co-workers?" The Doctor asks.

"Not exactly normal disagreements." Amanda says, pulling back the bandage on her right arm that the Doctor had seen earlier and revealing a bite wound. "This was last night when I tried to stop her from biting Finn in a fit of rage." She says, Roman walking over to them and examining the bite wound.

"Damn… little miss Harley Quinn wannabe needs to be in a straitjacket." Roman says.

"What she needs is to not use her teeth as a weapon… but one thing still in my mind is who was it that drugged us and if it was random." Amanda says, noticing the oddly shaped key that the Doctor had. "What kind of key is that?" She asks.

"It's to my vehicle. It's not much like a car." The Doctor says.

Amanda nodded, her phone chiming and the Doctor seeing the look in her eyes as she saw the text.

' _Beat me up and then drug us! Yeah, nice going there, you bitch!'_

Amanda deleted Kevin's text and reminded herself that her phone number needed to be changed up.

"Crazy co-worker?" The Doctor asks.

"There's always one in every company… in our case though, there are a lot." Amanda says, hearing a knock at the door and walking over.

She opened it… and stood in front of her on one crutch was Seth, Amanda crossing her arms and tossing a look at Dean.

"Yeah… he wasn't actually in Davenport, kiddo." Dean says.

Amanda stood off to the side and let Seth into the apartment, Seth seeing the Doctor.

"Hello…" Seth says.

"Hi… bit of a risk you're taking to your recovering knee, travelling here." The Doctor says.

"Bit of a habit of mine, checking up on Mandy." Seth says, him and Amanda hugging.

Roman looked at his phone… and the others saw his eyes narrow.

"We have to meet up with the others at the Performance Centre, don't we?" Amanda asks after she and Seth let go, Amanda quickly going and brushing her teeth before applying a matte purple lipstick and returning to them.

"Yep." Roman says, looking at the Tardis. "That could get us there quicker than our cars, right?" He asks.

"Yep. Quick question, do any of you have any neurological problems or have suffered them in the past?" The Doctor says.

"Mandy did… but hasn't had any relapsing seizures." Dean says, everyone walking out to the Tardis.

Walking into it, they looked around… and Amanda carefully ran her slender fingers on the large 1970s computer bank for a few seconds, looking at the lights.

"Well?" The Doctor asks.

"Technology has changed since then… my brothers would used to tell me about these kind of computers." Amanda says, smiling slightly.

"It was a gift from some friends in the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. Called UNIT for short, they helped me out while I really was properly stranded for a while." The Doctor says.

"Stranded? How?" Amanda asks.

"My people… exiled me to this planet and removed how the TARDIS worked, it's secret to travel was removed from my memory. It took me over a year and a few bad failures to get the console unit to work again, then I had to reconfigure this room because it had been so long without use." The Doctor says.

Amanda looked around a little more as the doors closed… and then felt Finn's hand resting on her back, the Doctor seeing Seth's eyes narrow at them.

"Something on your mind?" The Doctor asks.

"Habit to protect her… we're all on the road most of the year, don't get to see our biological families a lot. Basically, we're all one extended and dysfunctional family." Seth says.

"Some people at UNIT were like that… I met a few people too, I still visit there regularly." The Doctor says.

"It's out of habit to protect family… even if they go a bit too far in doing so." Dean says.

"This coming from the guy who kicked the door in earlier?!" Roman asks.

"Hey, last night's argument was bad! Don't start another one." Amanda says, the Doctor starting up the Tardis.

"In my experience, bad people never accept or sometimes even know that they're bad, nor do the ones who love them want to accept it." The Doctor says.

"It's been nothing but constant bickering as of late so she's taken to crashing with me and Sami." Finn says before the Tardis made a low, humming noise.

"Yes… it is good to escape these things." The Doctor says before sliding down a lever and the column in the center moved up and down with lights flicking on and off inside.

Hanging onto each other, everyone looked around as the Tardis took them to the Performance Centre… when they reached it though, it was at the same time Hunter walked outside and turned startled at seeing the Tardis crash land a few feet away from him before running to the doors and banging on them in a panic as he had no idea what had happened.

"Whoever's in there, are you alright?!" Hunter asks.

"Yes, we're okay." Amanda says after prying the doors open, Hunter's eyes widening in shock as he saw a bruise forming on her right wrist.

"Mandy, what happened?!" Hunter asks, examining her wrist.

"Slipped and fell." Amanda says, the Doctor helping Seth up.

"Argh, my damn knee!" Seth growled.

"What is this thing?!" Hunter asks after everyone walked out of the Tardis.

"This is my vehicle." The Doctor says.

"I feel like I'm a kid in the 70s again." Hunter says, looking in the Tardis before the doors closed.

"Well the police box hadn't long been cancelled out for the red telephone boxes then." The Doctor says.

"My father in law could explain more about those police boxes to the younger ones." Hunter says.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Performance Centre, several curious sets of eyes noticed the Doctor.

"Am I on some bad acid trip?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, what the fuck is going on here?!" Alexa asks.

"Watch your language, Bliss." Hunter says.

"You don't reprimand Mandy for cursing like a sailor! Or getting piss drunk and dancing on a bar!" Alexa says angrily.

"People get crazy at times, I was blowing off steam! Come on, who hasn't done that after a bad day?" Amanda says, Alexa bolting up to her feet and getting in Amanda's face.

"You think you're so damn innocent… there's a difference between blowing off steam and drugging your co-workers." Alexa said through gritted teeth.

"You keep accusing me with no proof… why don't you put action behind your words or are you that much of a spineless bitch?" Amanda says in a daring tone, Finn deciding to intervene.

"No fistfights before we go on the air tonight." Finn says, Alexa glaring at him.

"Oh, of course! Always protecting your little whore, Balor!" Alexa shouts.

"Stop your damn insults already! Whatever grudge you have against Mandy, feeling the need to drag her down, it needs to stop!" Finn says, nearly yelling and the Doctor stopping Hunter.

"Allow me." The Doctor says, taking Alexa into the hallway.

"Who the hell are you?!" Alexa demanded.

"I'm the Doctor. And you need to stop with them, there's nothing wrong or bad there!" The Doctor says.

"And how would you know? Those two have everyone fooled!" Alexa says.

"My dear, when you're as old as me, you can tell by looking at people." The Doctor says.

Over near another hallway, Finn rested his hands on Amanda's shoulders.

"I've rarely heard you raise your voice at anyone…" Amanda says, the Doctor watching them.

"She's telling the truth there. He rarely gets that mad." Alexa admits reluctantly.

"Unless it involves her…" The Doctor says, his sonic humming and him flinching slightly. "Someone smashed her head into a mirror?" He asks.

"In late 2014… Finn ended up putting Corey in the hospital after that incident." Alexa says.

The Doctor walked over to the others as the meeting got underway, Amanda absentmindedly playing with the zipper of her hoodie.

"Still feeling a bit worn out?" The Doctor asks.

"Yeah. Can't remember much else except the flashes of memory that keep appearing." Amanda says, explaining one of them...

" _No, not here… I just...I just need to sleep it off." Amanda says in a disoriented manner as Finn helped her into the ER, Amanda closing her eyes. "Too many lights… they're making my head feel funny." She says, stumbling slightly before his left arm locked around her back._

" _You don't remember seeing anything strange, Mandy?" Finn asks._

" _No… just the unusually bright colors of Bayley's headband." Amanda says as Sami ran to them._

" _What happened to her?! Where did you find her?!" Sami asks, both of them helping Amanda to one of the trauma rooms._

" _Ono nightclub… said she only drank two glasses of wine." Finn says, helping Amanda onto the gurney as Sami went to find a doctor. Amanda bolted up to the nearby sink and threw up in it, Finn holding her hair back and rubbing his right hand up and down her back until she stopped before turning the sink on and rinsing it out._

 _Amanda rinsed her mouth out before Finn helped her lie back down on her right side after adjusting his jacket to where it was covering her shivering body._

" _You're crashing roughly… just rest, you'll be okay." Finn says as he brushed Amanda's hair back._

 _Amanda reached her left hand out, resting it on Finn's right hand and he squeezed it._

" _Dean and Roman are gonna be royally pissed…" Amanda says softly, Finn kissing her on her forehead._

" _Not at you… they're pretty much incapable of getting angry at you, Mandy." Finn says, the two hugging…_

"It's all a bit of a blur… the ER doctor injected her with Narcan to reverse the effects." Finn says.

"I've been in medical hands before… that was a nasty time." The Doctor says.

"It usually is… most of us have gotten into some kind of trouble at one time or another." Amanda says, struggling to stay awake despite the coffee she drank earlier.

At the same time, Hunter and Seth were talking.

"So half the company ends up drugged at the after party and nearly the other half at the bar… what the hell's going on here?" Seth says as he tried to put it together.

"If it were just a few, I'd believe it was random. Mandy seems okay though, just a little crashed out." Hunter says.

At the Amway Center later, Amanda decided to lie down on the couch in her and Finn's locker room and close her eyes for a bit, the Doctor looking around the room.

"It's…" The Doctor says, picking up the nearby tablet.

"Taking some getting used to? About 9 years ago, phones were basically turned into mini computers." Amanda says, opening her eyes. "Quite the change from the dial up modem though… that sound nearly drove me crazy when I was growing up." She says, sitting up and looking through her duffel bag, the Doctor seeing purple and pink leather shorts and a cropped off as well as a purple and pink crisscrossed leather crop top. "Ring gear for tonight… sometimes I try to keep it simpler." She says.

"I was in a fighting ring once… with swords, a brute and martial arts." The Doctor says.

"Things can get crazy at times… no more so than in that ring. I ended up crashing into the steel steps once." Amanda says, revealing a long and slightly jagged scar on her right arm. "20 stitches it took to close that wound…" She says, both hearing a knock at the door.

The Doctor answered it as Amanda went to go change, letting Finn and Dean into the room and seeing Dean's right eye starting to bruise.

"You could've warned me that Bayley doesn't like having her headband stolen, Balor!" Dean says.

"I did warn you, Ambrose!" Finn says, turning to the Doctor. "Where's Mandy?" He asks.

"Getting dressed up." The Doctor says.

"Leather outfit?" Dean asks, the Doctor nodding.

It was a few minutes later that Amanda returned dressed in her ring outfit and sat down, pulling her knee pads and boots on.

"I'm not so sure you should wrestle tonight, kiddo." Dean says.

"Dean, I'll be okay. It's not the first time I've gone crazy the night before." Amanda says, the door opening… and Seth's eyes nearly bulging out of his head when he saw how Amanda was dressed. "I thought you headed back home. Why are you looking at me like that?" She says as she started tying her ring boots.

"Because this isn't how your ring gear normally is." Seth says, Amanda tugging on the laces a bit tightly.

"I change my mind a lot." Amanda says, Finn letting out a yelp after feeling one of Seth's crutches slam into his left leg. "Seth, what the hell?!" She yelled, bolting up and checking on Finn.

"That's the leg I nearly lost, Seth!" Finn says, Amanda helping him sit down as Dean and the Doctor dragged Seth into the hallway.

"And people call me a lunatic! He was only eying her for a second!" Dean says after closing the door.

"I still didn't like it!" Seth growled, Roman running to them.

"What happened now, what did he do?" Roman asks after turning to the Doctor.

"Couldn't keep his eyes off of Amanda's leather costume, I believe." The Doctor says.

"She has a habit of wearing leather… and Seth has a habit of being aggressive when she does." Dean says.

"I barely even hit him!" Seth says angrily.

In the locker room, Amanda nervously shuffled her foot back and forth.

"I thought he calmed down a bit after getting injured… sorry about what he did to you." Amanda says as Finn had an ice pack on his leg.

"Everyone's going a bit crazy now, ain't no one's fault except whoever drugged us." Finn says, noticing Amanda rubbing her left leg. "This damn cold weather making your old injuries act up?" He asks.

"Yeah. Most likely one of the reasons Dean wants me to take it easy tonight." Amanda says, the others walking in.

"No more fighting between us tonight…" Dean says, the others nodding as Amanda read through the script.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Monday Night Raw**_ **…**

"Not gonna lie, there's been some tension as of late that started before the Royal Rumble." Roman says as he, Dean, Seth and the Doctor watched Amanda's match against Emma.

It wasn't long before Emma started yelling at Amanda after slamming her fist into Amanda's ribcage and a sickening crack echoed, Amanda falling.

After a quick and hushed conversation with Finn, Amanda responded with backhanding Emma and splitting Emma's mouth open, Dean glancing at the script.

"She was only supposed to slap Emma… did you hear what Emma was yelling at her? Most of it was bleeped out." Dean says as Seth jumped back from the Tv when Amanda started punching Emma even when Emma was on the ground.

"Those are definitely not for the camera kind of punches." The Doctor says as Finn managed to pull Amanda off of Emma, who was wiping blood from her nose.

Both dragged to the backstage area, Emma was still yelling at Amanda.

"Was that called for?!" Emma yelled.

"You cracked my ribs, you crazy bitch!" Amanda shouts, her and Emma trying to fight again but Finn pulled Amanda back as the referees dragged Emma away.

Amanda hissed slightly as Finn brushed his thumb against her ribcage on her right side as the others ran to them.

"When it's not one pulling my hair or scratching my eyes, they take a cheap shot and hit my ribs." Amanda says, trying not to scream as the Doctor checked her over with his sonic.

"Yes, a few breaks there… this should help." The Doctor says, handing Amanda a pill from a small tin in his pocket. "Acquired it from a rather interesting race. They told me it increases growth and healing rate by 5 times it's normal speed." He says.

Amanda swallowed the pill, Finn helping her to the locker room as the Doctor checked on Emma.

"Lost it out there… think I broke anything of hers?" Amanda says, trying to untie the back of her top but couldn't reach her arms behind her.

"Hopefully not." Finn says, untying Amanda's top and helping her pull it off before seeing several bruises starting to form.

At the same time, the Doctor handed Emma one of the pills and Emma looked at him in a questioning manner.

"Something wrong?" The Doctor asks.

"We have a very strict wellness policy here." Emma says, taking the pill.

"Well I'm not from around here and whatever damage you have, the people I got these from could mend it in minutes, even transplant whole skeletal structures." The Doctor says.

"Wow… impressive." Emma says, worrying slightly for Amanda. "How many breaks did I cause?" She asks.

"Three cracked, two bruised… she'll be okay." The Doctor says.

"Sometimes we all use too much force… Seth once accidentally jammed Amanda's ring finger on her right hand when she brought her hands up to protect her head when he kicked her during a match." Emma says, the Doctor grimacing in sympathy.

"Sounds like she's had some rough nights in that ring." The Doctor says.

"Well, she started training to wrestle when she was 14… start from a young age, it sticks better." Both heard, looked and saw Hunter. "I'm one of the ones she learned from… hard to believe how much she's changed since those days." Hunter says.

"You watched her grow up… it's not easy when they do." The Doctor says.

"She's like a daughter to me… hell, most of the younger ones here are like my own kids." Hunter says.

When he and the Doctor went to check on Amanda, they found her cleaned off and in normal clothes and watching one of the matches with Finn by her side.

"Hey." Amanda says as she and Hunter hug. "I'm sorry I hurt Emma." She says after they let go.

"We all lose our tempers at times, kiddo." Hunter says, the Doctor finding Seth.

"Hey… how's she holding up?" Seth asks.

"Better than she was. I had these pills that accelerate her healing processes, her bones will be sorted out in a day or two." The Doctor says.

"That's good… it's been crazier than all hell lately." Seth says, his eyes narrowing when he saw Kevin Owens. "That's the crazy fuck who went too far last night, Mandy beat him to a pulp because of it." He says, showing the Doctor a clip of the Royal Rumble match and the Doctor hearing what was yelled at Amanda before the beating began.

"Damn, she really hurt him." The Doctor says.

"Yeah. Her tiny size is very deceiving." Seth says.

After the event was over, some of the others went to the hotel while the group stayed at the apartment… but after checking on Amanda, Finn could tell that she was having trouble sleeping when he found her in the living room as she watched _Miami Vice_ , the exact episode being _Hostile Takeover_.

"All of Sonny's memories, all damn scrambled… thinking he was Burnett really messed him up towards the end of the 4th season." Amanda says as Finn sat down next to her on the couch. "Similar to how it's hard for us to detach from our on screen characters at times." She says.

"Except we're not being shot at." Finn says, Amanda nodding but he could tell she was still sore. "Feeling okay?" He asks, rubbing his left hand up and down her back.

"Not as bad, just… not winding down so easily. It's hard to on some nights." Amanda says, the Doctor awake upstairs and hearing them.

But Seth was also awake, Becky looking at him as he stirred around next to her and reaching over, rubbing his left arm.

"You're worrying too much… I've known Finn since I was a teenager, he'll treat Mandy a lot better than Randy did." Becky says.

"She's like a little sister… I always wanted a little sister when I was growing up." Seth says, both sitting up.

Seth stood up and walked into the hallway, checking on them from around the corner before seeing the Doctor.

"You can't sleep either?" Seth asks.

"Time Lords never need to sleep for too long." The Doctor says, staring out of the window to the shining moon in the sky.

"Neither do us humans… even those who watch classic shows at all hours of the night." Seth says.

"Sleeplessness… has this happened to her before?" The Doctor asks.

"Not so much recently… about two years ago, she was a bit scared to sleep. The meds were making her brain go haywire at times as she was adjusting to them." Seth says, thinking back.

 _ **3/10/14, 2:30am…**_

 _Seth's eyes snapped open when he heard Amanda let out a barely audible cry and reached over, pulling the 23 year old into his arms as he knew what it was… she was flashing back to being in that ambulance and in her dream like state, she was reaching at an oxygen mask that wasn't there._

 _Amanda's breathing calmed down as Seth's right hand rubbed up and down her back, her eyes slowly opening._

" _I didn't mean to wake you…" Amanda whispered, her head resting on Seth's left shoulder._

" _It's okay…" Seth says quietly._

" _I don't like what these meds are doing to me… I don't feel right." Amanda says as tears trailed down her face, Seth brushing them away._

 _It was a while before Amanda fell back into sleep, Seth closing his eyes too after kissing Amanda on her forehead._

 **Present time…**

"She hated taking that stuff… she wasn't herself after what happened." Seth says, both noticing how quiet it was downstairs and checking, seeing that Amanda and Finn had fallen asleep.

"Seems like they crashed out." The Doctor says.

Seth headed downstairs, putting a blanket over Finn and Amanda before heading back to his and Becky's room.

When Finn had woken up the next morning, Amanda was pressed against him to where she was half on top of him... and he muttered in Irish when he realised that his pajama pants were uncomfortably tight as a result of her being so close to him.

He didn't want to disturb her sleep... but she was gonna wake up and realise it at some point.


End file.
